Erase
by Jatt-An
Summary: Toinen miete seurasi ensimmäistä ja kolmas liittyi joukon jatkoksi. Ajatukset alkoivat kiertää kehää, hyppivät ryhmänä Deidaran pään sisällä. Sinne ja tänne, poukkoilivat edes ja takaisin. SasoDei, oneshot, deathfic.


**Disclaimer: **Hahmot kuuluvat Kishimotolle, tarina minulle.

**A/N: **Jepp, ajattelin taas kartuttaa tämänkin sivuston SasoDein määrää. Joskus viime huhtikuussa kirjoitettu oneshot, johon omaksikin hämmästyksekseni olen edelleen tyytyväinen.

.

.

.

Ajatuksia.

Toinen miete seurasi ensimmäistä ja kolmas liittyi joukon jatkoksi. Ajatukset alkoivat kiertää kehää, hyppivät ryhmänä Deidaran pään sisällä. Sinne ja tänne, poukkoilivat edes ja takaisin.

Eivät jättäneet häntä rauhaan.

Sitä oli jatkunut jo pitkään. Liian pitkään.

Siitä lähtien kun Sasori oli kuollut.

Kuolema, se oli yksi suurimmista ajatuksista. Yksi niistä asioista, joita ihmiset jaksoivat vatvoa ympäri ja ympäri, perkaa läpi uudestaan ja uudestaan saamatta silti lopulta mitään selvää.

Deidara oli luullut olevansa erilainen.

Kuolema oli hänen ammattinsa. Kukaan ei varmasti olisi pystynyt laskemaan, kuinka monta ihmistä hän oli elämänsä aikana tappanut. Kuinka monen elämän hän oli riistänyt. Eikä hän ollut niissä tapauksissa, tapoissa, murhissa, osannut koskaan tuntea minkäänlaista sääliä. Se oli vain hänen työtänsä, hänen taidettansa.

Niin, taidetta.

Sen perusteella monet olivat tuominneet hänet mielipuoleksi ja hulluksi. Sen takia hän oli päätynyt rikolliseksi, sen takia hän oli paennut ja taistellut. Sen takia ja sitä varten. Taide oli jotain, mitä Deidara ei voinut lakata ihailemasta. Se oli toinen niistä asioista, joita varten hän oli elänyt. Jos joku menetti henkensä sen takia... Deidaraa ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa.

Totta kai hän oli tiennyt, että oli olemassa toisenlaisiakin kuolemia. Sellaisia kuolemia, jotka eivät olleet vain likaistakin likaisempien käskyjen aikaansaannosta tai hänen taiteensa aiheuttamia. Sellaisia, joita hän ei ollut itse tuottanut. Sellaisia, joissa hän itse menettäisi läheisensä.

Deidara oli luullut tietävänsä, miten käyttäytyisi. Hän oli monta kertaa kuvitellut, että itkisi -kaikkihan itkevät, miksei siis hänkin? Varmasti, hän oli kuvitellut, varmasti hän huutaisi. Itkisi ja huutaisi. Hän oli kuullut tarpeeksi tarinoita kuolemasta tietääkseen, kuinka sen jälkeen elämän täyttäisi pohjaton suru. Mutta aikahan parantaisi haavat, eikö? Aika tyrehdyttäisi kyyneleet ja auttaisi unohtamaan.

Nyt Deidara ei osannut sanoin, ei edes ajatuksin, kuvailla kuinka typerän täydellisiä nuo kuvitelmat olivat olleet. Ne olivat olleet pelkkiä kiiltokuvia, tarinoista pintaa raaputtamalla luotuja käsityksiä. Ei toisen menettämistä voinut suunnitella. Se täytyi ensin kokea, ja sen jälkeen kaikki langat oli jo revitty käsistä.

Deidara oli aina luullut ymmärtävänsä kuoleman. Hän ei ollut koskaan tiennyt, kuinka kavala ajatus se saattoi olla. Kuinka kuolema osasi yllättää ihmisen, vetää maton tämän jalkojen alta ja jättää tyhjän päälle. Antoi rysähtää lattialle, sen läpi ja pohjamutiin.

Se oli tullut salakavalasti nurkan takaa. Ilmoittanut hiljaa saapumisestansa.

Maailma oli tummunut. Ympäröivät asiat olivat haalistuneet ja menettäneet merkityksensä jättäen jäljelle vain Deidaran. Deidaran ja tyhjyyden.

Tyhjyys. Se oli ajatus, jota oli vaikeampi kuvata. Se oli maailman harmaus ja hiljaisuus, jota edes räjähdykset eivät pystyneet rikkomaan.

Tyhjyys oli tunteettomuus.

Deidara oli aliarvioinut kuoleman, siitä se varmaan johtui. Sen takia hän ei osannut tuntea surua tai kipua. Ei vihaa tai kostonhimoa. Niiden sijasta oli vain hirvittävä tyhjyys, joka täytti hänen sydämensä. Esti hengittämästä kuristaen häntä pikkuhiljaa. Hukutti hänet yhä syvemmälle ja syvemmälle. Puristi tiukentaen jatkuvasti otettansa.

Vain öisin hän tunsi itsensä vapaaksi tyhjyydestä. Öisin kaikki oli muutenkin mustaa. Yöt loivat illuusion, ettei maailma ollutkaan tuhoutunut.

Yöt onnistuivat hieman löysäämään tyhjyyden otetta. Juuri sen verran, että siinä pimeydessä, piilossa kaikilta ja kaikelta, kyyneleet lähtivät valumaan. Deidara oli toisinaan yrittänyt hillitä niitä, mutta päättänyt sen lopulta olevan parempi kuin tyhjyys.

Kyyneleet ja niiden aiheuttamat nyyhkäykset, vapina ja tärinä, olivat raastavaa kipua. Sellaista, joka tuntui repivän sydämen ulos rinnasta, mutta samaan aikaan tiesi sen joskus loppuvan. Jossain syvällä sisimmässään Deidara pystyi päättämään, että kestäisi.

Tyhjyyden aiheuttama kipu oli erilaista. Yhtä tappavaa ja synkkää, mutta jollain tavalla lopullisempaa. Se säästeli voimiansa, jyrsi sisintä vain vähän kerrallaan lopettamatta kuitenkaan hetkeksikään. Sai tuskan tuntumaan ikuiselta, ei antanut jalansijaa sen murtamiseen. Deidara ei pitänyt siitä, hän otti mieluummin nopeasti tapahtuvat, riepottelevat kyyneleet.

Hiljaisuus oli tullut tyhjyyden mukana. Se oli vielä tyhjyyttäkin laajempi ajatus, se jatkui ymmärtämisen taakse ja sille oli yhtä monta eri tulkintaa kuin kuulijaakin.

Deidara ei ollut koskaan pitänyt hiljaisuudesta. Se ei sopinut hänen luonteeseensa, hän piti enemmän melusta. Kai se oli johtunut vähän Sasoristakin. Deidara oli vihannut niin syvästi sitä kun toinen oli hiljaa eikä suostunut kiinnittämään huomiotansa häneen. Hän oli joutunut katsomaan sivusta, kuinka Sasori vetäytyi kuoreensa juuri sillä hetkellä kun Deidara oli luullut hajottaneensa sen lopullisesti.

Nyt hän olisi antanut mitä tahansa jos olisi taas saanut jakaa hiljaisuuden Sasorin kanssa. Mitä tahansa tyhjyyden ja harmauden sijaan. Nyt hän vihasi _tätä_ hiljaisuutta. Hiljaisuutta, joka oli kuin meren pohjassa. Ei ollut sitä rikkovia ääniä, kaikki oli vaiennut.

Aika, se oli ajatus jonka oli sanottu auttavan. Mutta aika oli kuin kuolema, yhtä petollinen. Se sai ihmiset luottamaan itseensä. Toistamaan sanontoja mahtavuudestaan, uskomaan niihin.

Deidara ei ollut milloinkaan luottanut aikaan, ei ainakaan täysin. Aika oli kimpassa ikuisuuden kanssa, ja ikuisuus vastusti hänen taidettansa. Mutta tyhjyyden tultua, sen täytettyä hänen elämänsä ja aloitettua pikkuhiljaa jyrsimään häntä sisältä päin, Deidara ei osannut olla toivomatta, että sanonnat ajan parantavista voimista olisivat totta. Oli ollut hetkiä, paljon hetkiä, jolloin hän oli halunnut enemmän kuin mitään vain uskoa tyhjyyden ja kivun loppumiseen.

Enää hän ei jaksanut. Kaikki kulunut aika, kaikki hänen sille uhraamat ajatukset, eivät olleet hellittäneet kipua yhtään. Se oli vain pikkuhiljaa kasvanut samalla kun tyhjyys vei yhä enemmän tilaa Deidaran maailmasta. Aika ei ollut parantanut haavoja eikä tukahduttanut kyyneliä.

Niin, kuinka kauan aikaa siitä oli? Sasorin kuolemasta?

Deidara ei ollut varma.

Se tuntui tapahtuneen jo kauan aikaa sitten, aivan liian kauan. Mutta samaan aikaan se olisi voinut tapahtua vain hetki sitten. Ajalla ei ollut enää väliä, sen olisi voinut vain tuhota. Pistää menemään räjähdyksen kanssa. Aika ei ollut pystynyt parantamaan sydämen riekaleita, ei rakkautta.

Rakkaus. Niin, se oli surullinen ajatus. Surullinen, mutta myös jollain tavalla lohduttava. Ristiriitainen ajatus.

Rakkauden takia Deidara oli tässä nyt, keskellä tätä kaikkea. Hän olisi voinut syyttää kuolemaa, mutta tiesi kaiken kuitenkin olevan rakkauden aiheuttamaa. Ilman rakkautta hän ei olisi jäänyt loukkuun tyhjyyteen tai hiljaisuuteen. Ilman rakkautta hän ei olisi käpertynyt öisin halaamaan itseään, ilman rakkautta kyyneleet eivät olisi valuneet pitkin hänen poskiansa.

Mutta ilman rakkautta hän ei olisi oma itsensä. Ilman rakkautta hän olisi kuin Sasori silloin kun he tapasivat kauan sitten. Kylmä, pelkkä kuori. Sen takia Deidara oli itsepäisesti torjunut toiveensa siitä, että rakkaus voisi vain kadota hänen päästänsä, hänen sydämestänsä.

Deidara oli oppinut, että rakkaus osasi satuttaa paremmin kuin mikään. Viiltää syvempiä haavoja, tuottaa lopullisempia kolhuja.

Mutta samaan aikaan rakkaus osasi olla myös erilainen. Se osasi olla lämmin ja lohduttava. Turvallinen ajatus, kirkas valo johon pystyi luottamaan. Rakkaus oli yksi niistä harvoista asioista, joita tyhjyys ei ollut vienyt pois hänen maailmastansa.

Deidara rakasti Sasoria edelleen. Rakasti kaiken kuluneen ajan jälkeen, kuoleman, tyhjyyden ja hiljaisuudenkin jälkeen. Hän ei osannut lopettaa. Ei osannut, eikä halunnutkaan. Sasori olisi varmasti nauranut hänelle, pilkannut häntä siitä kuinka hän halusi jonkin kestävän ikuisesti. Mutta samaan aikaan hän olisi rakastanut Deidaraa takaisin.

Deidara ei voinut olla miettimättä, rakastiko Sasori häntä edelleen. Oliko hän jossain helvetissä, rakastiko hän Deidaraa. Pääsisikö Deidara hänen luoksensa jos kuolisi?

Hetkeksi Deidara havahtui ajatuksistaan. Hän ei varsinaisesti katsonut ympärilleen, hänhän tiesi missä oli. Huoneessa, siinä jossa hän valmisti taidettansa. Saven ja siitä muotoilluiden asioiden keskellä.

Nytkin hänen käsissänsä oli klöntti savea, jota hän oli pikkuhiljaa muotoillut. Jolle hän oli pikkuhiljaa antanut uuden muodon, josta hän oli pikkuhiljaa muokannut osan taidettansa.

Deidara nosti sen sylistänsä silmiensä eteen. Hänen kämmentensä päällä istui juuri niihin sopivan kokoinen skorpioni. Deidara ei yleensä muotoillut sellaisia, ja nytkin hänelle oli arvoitus mistä kohtaa hänen mietteitänsä se oli saanut alkunsa.

Siinä se kuitenkin oli, tuijotti Deidaraa häntä uhkaavasti koholla. Blondi tarkkaili sitä huolellisesti, etsi epäkohtia kunnes totesi sen täydelliseksi.

Pääsisikö hän Sasorin luokse jos kuolisi?

Ajatukset alkoivat jälleen palailla. Vain yksi puuttui edelleen, ajatus elämästä. Deidara oli jo kadottanut sen, siitä oli tullut yhdentekevä. Ajatus elämästä oli lähtenyt ensimmäisenä tyhjyyden tultua. Ajatusta elämästä ei enää ollut.

Rakastaisiko Sasori häntä edelleen?

Jos hän kuolisi?

Ja siinä se oli, ensimmäinen hymy Deidaran kasvoilla pitkään aikaan. Virnistys, pelkkä irvikuva siitä joka se oli joskus ollut. Mutta hymy silti.

Ottamatta hetkeksikään silmiänsä irti käsillänsä lepäävästä skorpionista, tappavasta, kuoleman vaarallisesta skorpionista, Deidara kohotti toisen kätensä. Avasi suunsa viimeisen kerran.

"Katsu."

Kaikki ajatukset katosivat.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Tykkäilisin kommentteja.: )


End file.
